The present invention relates to a self-centering device for quick hooking and release of farm tools onto and off a tractor provided with a hydraulic hoister.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device of the above kind that allows one to remarkably improve the hooking and release of farm tools to the tractor provided with a hydraulic hoister.
Today, for this kind of work, rather complex apparatuses exist. These apparatuses do not allow one shot hooking.
At present, the main drawback is due to the fact that the tractor driver in order to hook the tool on the three usual hooking points is obliged, if alone, to get on and to get off more than once from the driving seat and to make numerous adjustment of the coupling devices.
Further, the worker must perform a certain number of operations in order to put the tractor and the tool along the same axis, said tool having previously been left (at the moment of releasing after the previous use) conveniently in a flat position. Otherwise, it is necessary to manually arrange the same with the consequent drawbacks due to the remarkable weights and to the often asymmetrical constructive shapes.
Thus, summarizing, the present hooking requirements often necessitate the presence of two workers, introduce the risk of injuries, involve a remarkable waste of time (four or five minutes or even more), and require a great deal of manipulation to place the tool both horizontally and vertically aligned with the tractor.